


psuedologia fantastica

by falsesenseofsecurity



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsesenseofsecurity/pseuds/falsesenseofsecurity
Summary: "don't make me fall in love with you, lester." dan breathed shakily as he fiddled with the pins of his backpack."what if that's what i'm trying to do?"an exchange student and a mixed american teen; friends based on mutual hate. just maybe they'll run away from a small town on the outskirts of Carlsbad, California, to escape to the quiet deserts that the southwestern may just provide.





	psuedologia fantastica

author's note

hi! thanks for checking out psuedologia fantastica!  
if ao3 isn't quite your cup of tea,  
this fanfiction can also be found on wattpad here!

https://www.wattpad.com/story/196189323-psuedologia-fantastica

as for updates, im not gonna promise anything but  
i'll try my best to update as much as possible.

thanks for reading! :)


End file.
